Recep Tayyip Erdoğan/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan during a meeting with him in Beijing, capital of China, April 10, 2012. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with President Recep Tayyip Erdogan of Turkey. News.cn Corea del Sur * Ver Roh Moo-hyun - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan Tayyip Erdogan (R) shakes hands with South Korean President President Roh Moo-Hyun (C) at the Presidental House on February 9, 2004, in Seoul, South Korea. The Turkish Prime Minister is in South Korea for trade and Industry talks and to strengthen historical relations between the two countries. Getty Lee Myung-bak - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (right) shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdoğan on Nov. 13 at Cheong Wa Dae. Korean Culture and Information Service Park Geun-hye - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President Park Geun-hye is greeted by Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan as she arrived at the venue for the Group of 20 summit in Antalya, Turkey, on Sunday. (Yonhap) Moon Jae-in - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| South Korean President Moon Jae-in shakes hands with his Turkish counterpart Recep Tayyip Erdogan at Cheong Wa Dae in Seoul, Wednesday. / Yonhap Japón * Ver Akihito - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President Erdoğan Meets Emperor Akihito of Japan. Photo: Presidency of the Republic of Turkey Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Prime Minister Meets with Prime Minister of the Republic of Turkey. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan and His Cabinet Naoto Kan - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Eski Japonya Başbakanı: Erdoğan'a Nükleer Teknoloji Önerdiğime Pişmanım. Haberler Yoshihiko Noda - Sin imagen.jpg| CANNES, France - Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda (R) and his Turkish counterpart Recep Tayyip Erdogan shake hands at the outset of their meeting on the sidelines of a meeting of the Group of 20 major economies in Cannes, France, on Nov. 3, 2011. Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan is shown the way by Prime Minister Shinzo Abe to review a guard of honor before their meeting at Abe's official residence in Tokyo Thursday Erdogan is on a two-day visit to Japan. | YOSHIKAZU TSUNO / POOL PHOTO VIA AP Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Jusuf Habibie - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Beda Aura Ketika Erdogan Bertemu Habibie dengan Ketika Erdogan Bertemu Jokowi. portal-islam.id Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (SBY) bersama istri saat menerima PM Turki Recep Tayyip Erdogan dan istri di Bali Demoracy Forum, Bali. Photo: Antara Joko Widodo - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Erdoğan: ASEAN'ın ortaklarından biri olmak istiyoruz © AA/ Volkan Furuncu Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee with the Prime Minister of Turkey Mr. Recep Tayyip Erdogan in Ankara on September 17, 2003 (Wednesday). Photo: Press Information Bureau Dr. Manmohan Singh - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the Prime Minister of the Republic of Turkey, Mr. Recep Tayyip Erdogan on the sidelines of the Nuclear Security Summit, in Seoul on March 27, 2012. Photo: Press Information Bureau Government of India Prime Minister's Office Narendra Modi - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan before a meeting at Hyderabad house in New Delhi on Monday. (Source: PTI Photo) Irán * Ver Alí Jamenei - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Leader of the Islamic Revolution Ayatollah Seyyed Ali Khamenei (R) receives Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan in Tehran on April 7, 2015. © Leader.ir Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Sin imagen.jpg| Iran's former President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani (R) and Turkey's Prime Minister Tayyip Erdogan attend an official meeting in Tehran December 3, 2006. REUTERS/Morteza Nikoubazl (IRAN) Mohammad Jatamí - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami (r) shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan July 29 at Tehran’s Saadabad Palace (AFP photo/Behrouz Mehri). Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| El presidente iraní, Mahmud Ahmadineyad (i), estrecha la mano del primer ministro turco, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, antes de su reunión, mantenida en el marco de la Conferencia Conferencia sobre Interacción y Medidas de Construcción de Confianza en Asia (CICA, por sus siglas en inglés), en el palacio Ciragan de Estambul (Turquía). EFE Hasán Rouhaní - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Iranian President Hassan Rouhani greets visiting Prime Minister of Turkey Recep Tayyip Erdogan. IRNA Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President of Turkey Recep Tayyip Erdogan (R) and Saudi King Salman bin Abdul Aziz. AFP 2018 / TURKISH PRESIDENTIAL PRESS OFFICE/ KAYHAN OZER Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| President Erdoğan Welcomed by King Salman bin Abdulaziz al Suud of Saudi Arabia. Photo: Presidenci of the Republic of Turkey Irak * Ver Jalal Talabani - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Jalal Talabani's heir apparent as Iraqi president visits Ankara in a possible bid to drum up support for a run at the job amid overtures from Baghdad to Turkey's main opposition, Hurriyet Daily News reports. trend.az Fuad Masum - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan (R) shakes hands with his visiting Iraqi counterpart Fuad Masum during a joint press conference in Ankara, Turkey, on April 22, 2015. Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan Wednesday urged the coalition to launch ground operations against the Islamic State (IS) along with the ongoing airstrikes in Syria and Iraq. (Xinhua/Mustafa Kaya) Israel * Ver Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Shimon Peres.jpg| Turkish Prime Minister Teyyip Erdogan and Israeli President Shimon Peres at the World Economic Forum in Davos, Switzerland, January 29, 2009 (Monika Flueckiger/WEF) Ariel Sharón - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (L) shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan (R) during a meeting in Jerusalem on May 1, 2005. TRT Ehud Ólmert - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert meets with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan at the Elysee Palace in Paris during a summit aimed at breathing new life into the existing Euro-Mediterranean region. The project was initiated by French President Nicolas Sarkozy and 43 countries were present at it. Photo by Avi Ohayon/GPO/Flash90 Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Actors dressed in the military costumes of 16 states founded throughout history by Turks staged a dress show as Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas met with his counterpart Recep Tayyip Erdoğan in Ankara. (Hürriyet Photos / Rıza Özel) Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Assad the Enemy' to 'Assad the Brother': Ankara Prepares Shift in Strategy © AFP 2017/ IBRAHIM USTA / POOL Turquía * Ver Kenan Evren - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Erdoğan'dan Kenan Evren kararıKaynak: Erdoğan'dan Kenan Evren kararı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Süleyman Demirel'in, Güniz Sokak'ta kendisini ziyaret eden Cumhurbaşkanı Erdoğan'a, "Milletle uğraşmayın, milletle uğraşan kaybeder" tavsiyesinde bulunduğu ortaya çıktı. Haberler Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Sezer Erdoğan'a veda etti ANK Abdullah Gül - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| 11. Cumhurbaşkanlığı görevini 10. Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer’den törensiz devralan Abdullah Gül, halefi 12. Cumhurbaşkanı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan için görkemli bir tören hazırladı. Erdoğan güne TBMM’de başlayacak. Fuentes Categoría:Recep Tayyip Erdoğan